The Unforgettable Past
by Silent Teardrops
Summary: To any normal person, Amanda is just an ordinary maid serving in the Li kingdom. But to Prince Syaoran....she is not who she seems. . . .S+S
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
cherryblossumangel: hi! This is my first fanfic, so be gentle, please! Please R+R!S+S  
  
The Unforgettaable Past  
  
Prologue  
  
There was slavery once in Tomoeda. Dark times felled many people, mostly poor ones. The rich people survived, but one of the most important did not. Their daughter's name was Princess Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura's mom died a long time ago, and her father was the one who frieved her death most. One, day, a 16-year-old Sakura was reading in the garden.  
  
"Princess, his majesty wants to speak to you, and he said it was important," the girl said.  
  
Sakura picked up her book and said, "Thank you." She went inside and went into her room. Almost everything was pink. Everything, except a stuffed doll, that her friend Princess Tomoyo gave her for her birthday. It was yellow, and it had big ears and wings. Sakura dressed in one of her best dresses and checked herself in the mirror. Satisfied abouthoe she looked, Sakura walked down to where the king sat. Upon Sakura's entrance, he sighed and prepared for the worst.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Father?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura, I have summoned you to tell you that you are betrothed," he started," and you will have no say in this. You will be married in a month."  
  
"That's not fair!" Sakura cried. "What if-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, but no arguements. After scaring off your 10th suitor, I had to make this arrangement. I made this promise to your mother."  
  
At that, Sakura burst into tears and ran to the garden.  
  
~* Sakura's Garden *~  
  
Sakura sat on a bench, sobbing. She didn't notice a person's hand and cloth. She turned around, hand over her eyes, when a cold hand covered her mouth. The cloth muffled her screams, and then they died away. She went limp. A person whispered, "Got you," and he laughed, a maniac laugh and sped away.  
  
~* Later *~  
  
Cries of alarm filled the air when a servant girl found the princess gone, and a note: "Too late to save your daughter now! Ha ha ha ha!" The king ordered a search, but the princess was lost, never to be found again.  
  
Cherryblossumangel: I will just post this first to see if I can get any reviews! I want at least 3 reviews, and then I will continue the story. It will be a lot more interesting! Ja ne! 


	2. Amanda

cherryblossumangel: hey everybody! I thank you for all your reviews! The next chapter is here!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Chapter One: Amanda  
  
"Amanda! Stoke the fire, now!" cried Yoli, the slave driver.  
  
Amanda raised her head and spat, "Why should I?" and earned a whiplash on her back. She made no sound, but did what she was commanded. Amanda was a girl about 17, with long brown hair and bright emerald eyes. Her fierce pride made her relent into doing anything. She always thought that she was a servent to the royal Li family, nothing more. Amanda had a very big imagination. Sometimes she dreamed that she was a princess, (is it familiar?) with lots of money. But she couldn't remember her past.  
  
"Amanda, you have to do what I'm telling you, or I'm going to tell you've spent your time daydreaming again, instead of working," a girl named Miranda said. Amanda made her a rival because she insulted her, when she came to the Li castle one year ago.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
She was lying on the ground, and she heard voices.  
  
"Hey look, a new servant. How nice. That's the last thing we need around here," said a girl with brown hair and black eyes. They looked like the eyes of a rattlesnake.  
  
As she stood up, a little bit unsteady, the girl went on, "I'm going to call her Amanda, 'cause she looks like a panda."  
  
Everyone laughed nervously. So Amanda she was.  
  
'Amanda' said, "Well, if I said you looked like rotten tree bark, would I name you, 'Not Smart'?"  
  
The girl reddened, as every servant burst out laughing. Suddenly they quieted.  
  
"What is so funny?" said a loud voice behind her. A boy about 19 stared coldly at them. Servants began stammering, "Nothing, your majesty", "We're sorry, your majesty", and stuff like that. He turned to her. He had unruly brown hair and amber eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. He stared a little longer, and started to leave. Then he turned around and said,"Don't mess with the servants, or you'll be sorry."  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
cherryblossumangel: hey! first chapter posted. I want more reviews! So hand them out! See you next time! Ja! 


	3. In the Attic

The Unforgettable Past  
  
By cherryblossumangel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Cherryblossumangel: sorry, I didn't put the next chaspter up right away. Oh yeah, thanks for all the people who reviewed to me. Those four people, I thank you very much. Hope to hear more from you later in my story!!!! For all the other people, please R+R and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter Two: In the Attic  
  
"So?" Miranda said. "Are you up to it?" Amanda gritted her teeth and nodded. She didn't want to get into more trouble than she already have. The servants had hated her the day she arrived, because she had shamed them in front of a person of the Li family. Amanda didn't have a clue about who they were talking about.  
  
"I want you to dust the attic, since I have more important things to do, instead of that." She stormed off. Amanda grabbed a duster and went upstairs to the attic. She didn't know about the rumors of ghosts in the attic, but she only knew that she was scared. She went inside and started dusting, conscious of the spider webs.  
  
She came upon a coffin, and when curiosity got the better of her, she slowly opened it. Suddenly, she couldn't see, or breathe. Blackness was everywhere!  
  
When she woke up, the coffin was empty, except for a book. (a/n: guess what it is!) Curious, she opened it and found it was a book of cards. She picked up one of the cards. Windy, it read.  
  
Then the mistakable happened. The cards flew out! They went out the attic window, which she left open to get the dust balls out. All of them, except the one she was holding.  
  
"Oh no!" someone cried. She turned toward the voice. It belonged to what looked like a stuffed animal with yellow ears and wings. Amanda felt that she should know this animal.  
  
"Oh no, not again! Master always said not to sleep during the job, but to make matters worse, I overslept! Hey, Sweet Card, where's my pudding?!" the "stuffed animal" was muttering. It finally turned to her.  
  
"What the?! Who're you?" The its teeth began to chatter. "It can't be! All the cards are gone! Let me guess, you let out all the cards, right?" When Amanda nodded, the creature started crying, anime style.  
  
"Man, more work for me! Sweet Card, don't forget your promise!" he yelled out the open window. He turned to Amanda. "My name's Kero, and I'm the guardian beast of the seal," the stuffed animal said proudly.  
  
Amanda sighed. She had a feeling she just changed her life's destiny, for better or for worse.  
  
Cherryblossumangel: Please review!!!!! Ja ne!!!! 


	4. Saving Sakura

Cherryblossumangel: hey people! I just wanted to update this story because I felt like it. And also, *coughs* *clears throat* I WANT MORE REVIEWS! NOW! Thank you for listening to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Chapter Three: Rescueing Sakura  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran walked, thinking. He remembered the way the new servant looked at him. Angered, but with mischief twinkling in them. He was lost in her emerald eyes. She was so pretty, he thought.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you thinking of?" his mother asked, suddenly appearing.  
  
"Nothing," he said, glaring at her.  
  
"No use, Syaroan, it won't bring her back," she said, "the Kinomoto kingdom searched all of their castles and villages," she continued. "Why don't we find you another bride?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking of the first time he met Sakura.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
"Why do I have to get betrothed again, mother?" he whined.  
  
His mother said nothing. Syaoran shut up, and thought about this princess. What is so special about her anyway? he thought.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the Kinomoto kingdom, and they went inside.  
  
How long do we have to wait? he wondered.  
  
Finally, as the king rose to greet them, a bedraggled princess came down the long, winding stairs. Syaoran thought she looked tired. I'm not marrying a tired princess, he thought once again.  
  
The king introduced the princess to him. The princess's mother stood by, looking worried.  
  
"Sakura, have you stayed up last night, practicing you fighting skills?" she asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, then collasped. As she did, Syaoran caught her. She looked as if she was sleeping. He handed her back to her parents.  
  
"I'm afraid Sakura isn't presentable right now, " the king said. "But the betrothal is till next year, when Sakura is 16."  
  
Yelan nodded, and she left, with a very bewildered Syaoran in tow.  
  
What a stupid betrothal, he thought angrily.  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
"No," he finally said. "Don't give me another bride. I'll search for one myself."  
  
Suddenly, a black something came from upstairs.  
  
"Oh no," cried Yelan. "Who let out Koncho?!"  
  
cherryblossumangel: hey peeps! Please R+R! Sorry I yelled at you like that, but I'm desperate! Also please R+R! I mean it! And tell me what you think! (Please no falmes!) Bye!!! 


	5. Card Mistress

The Unforgettable Past  
  
Chapter Four: The Card Mistress  
  
cherryblossumangel: Oh, my, so many reviews!!!! (smacks her head) i forgot to change the settings about accepting anoyomous (did i spell that right?) reviews! Silly me!(smacks her head again) Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! Anyways, let's go on with the story! AND , also, i can't help it if my chapters are short! when i write them out, they are at least 2 pages in my notebook! ?_? don't ask me why! On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
The day went by, and as usual, Amanda was pestered and glared at. She found herself thinking of the Clow Cards, and she was really scared. Kero said she must have magic, since she lat the cards fly out. She shuddered, thinking what would happen to her if one of the cards killed her. In the afternoon, she went out of the castle to buy some food and spices. On the way back, she spooted an almost invisible bird in the sky. It was huge! It must be a Clow card, she thought. She took out her key, and chanted, "Key of my star, with powers burning bright, Release thy staff, The force, ignite! Release!"  
  
The Key magically turned to a staff, with a star on top. Kero gave her the key, but when Amanda touched it, it magically turned to what was a star staff. Kero, awed, said that she was the chosen one, the Card Mistress.  
  
Amanda used Windy to seal the Fly card. How did I know what to do? she wondered. I felt like I've done this before. Above the courtyard, a figure was watching her. Suddenly, it jumped, and landed right next to her.  
  
"What did you just do?" he demanded.  
  
Amanda turned, and gasped. "Hoe?" she said.  
  
Syaoran, deciding she was just stupid, aimed a punch at her. Not knowing what she was doing, she blocked, and all the food fell on the floor. She finally remembered, and with a blocked punch, she ran all the way to the castle.  
  
They never met again.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
cherryblossumangel: how wassit? How wassit? Please R+R!!! 


	6. Fight Card

The Unforgettable Past  
  
By cherryblossumangel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Chapter Five: Fight Card  
  
Amanda opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the tiny window from where she slept. Suddenly, she heard someone getting hurt. She looked out. There was a blue girl fighting a really strong man. Or what looked like a strong man.  
  
Suddenly, the girl stopped fighting. She bowed to the man, and jumped off. Amanda was shocked.  
  
She fights the man, and then she runs off? she wondered.  
  
In the afternoon, she slipped off, and goes to visit the nearby village. She saw a big crowd as she neared there.  
  
I wonder what they're looking at? she thought.  
  
She jostled her way to the center. Then she saw the girl fighting, the one that was near her window, in the morning.  
  
Suddenly, the girl saw her. Amanda gasped at who she was fighting.  
  
It's the boy I saw the other night! The girl seemed cool, distant. When the girl bowed, Amanda thought she was saying goodbye, but in the corner of her mind, it was a challenge.  
  
She bowed, too. The girl started to punch her. Amanda blocked, and aimed a kick into the Fight Card's stomach. She felt giddy, unafraid. (kinda like Meiling)  
  
As she fought the card, Syaoran watched in awe.  
  
She really can fight, he thought, excited.  
  
Finally, the girl muttered a chant, and a wand suddenly appeared.  
  
She shouted, "Fight Card, return to your power, confined! Fight!"  
  
The girl flowed into what looked like a glowing card. When the girl was no more, the card appeared pink. Sakura, it read. On top, was a star.  
  
What the?! How did she become the Card Mistress?! he yelled in his mind. He was numb, just experiencing one of his first looks at the new card holder. Woner what's so special about her anyway, he thought angrily. (Sound familiar?)  
  
Suddenly, he noticed the people around him. They were muttering," What happened to the blue horse?" and a "Mommy, I wanted to ride him!"  
  
Finally, they went home. Syaoran turned to the girl. She was lying on the ground, brething heavily, like she just ran a race.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah," the girl said, sitting up.  
  
"What are you doing here, prince?" she asked. "And you're also dressed in peasant clothes. She giggled.  
  
He blushed, and turned away. "I just needed some time out," he said, galring off in the distance.  
  
Suddenly, he said,"What is your name?"  
  
Amanda replied, "My name is Amanda," puzzled. "Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cherryblossumangel: I gotta stop here, it's classes for me! Still, I would like more reviews for this and the next chapter! Until then! And please, no flames! 


	7. Capturing the Cards

The Unforgettable Past  
  
Chapter Six: Capturing the Cards  
  
By cherryblossumangel  
  
  
  
cherryblossumangel: I'm here! For the disclaimer, I don't own anything in CCS, it belongs to CLAMP. Well, except mfor my stories, and my character, Miranda. Now, on with the story!  
  
As Syaoran said nothing, she blushed. "Oh, forget it. What's your name?"  
  
He said, "Syaoran," and Amanda smiled.  
  
"It means 'little wolf' in Japenese, doesn't it?" she questioned. How did I know that?  
  
He looked at her. She blushed.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Let's go back," and without another question, he started walking. Amanda followed, not wanting to stick around after dark.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As months passed, Amanda got all the cards and also transormed them. Wondering why Syaoran was always by her side, she and Syaoran developed a growing friendship by the days. He always found some time to discuss strategies with her. In the beginningm he was very wary of her. Like the time in the kitchen.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Today was Amanda's day to cook some desserts for a party. She was really excited, for she liked to cook. She didn't know why, though.  
  
She was putting some pink icing onto a chocolate cake, when she slipped on the floor.  
  
Syaoran, who loved chocolate cake, was going to check on the preparations, when he heard a crash. He rushed to the kitchen, and he stared in horror as everything turned into desserts. The chairs turned to gingerbread, and every bowl and cooking instrument turned into candy. He also saw a real chocolate cake, and when he stepped inside, he also slipped.  
  
He saw Amanda trying to get up, and she succeeded. Kero suddenly appearedin the kitchen yelling, "Sweets! Sweets!"(he and kero had already met) and started eating the chocalote cake. Amanda cried, "No, Kero! It's actually part of the oven!" trying to convince him.  
  
"Kero!"  
  
He stopped eating.  
  
He also had a disbelieving expression on his face. Suddenly, he turned serious.  
  
  
  
"I sense a Clow Card," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cherryblossumangel: Please R+R! No, absolutly NO Flames! Gotcha? Okay, then, ja ne!!!!! 


	8. Hoe! Two Amandas?

The Unforgettable Past  
  
  
  
by Akiya Arimoto  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: Yes. I noticed. I changed my name. Also, I know I haven't updated. For a long time. I'm sorry. I'm into Digimon right now. Seeing the last of Cardcaptors is really making me feel down. Well, here's your long awaited chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Hoe?! Two Amandas?!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, Kero?" Amanda asked.  
  
  
  
Kero nodded. "It's the sweet Card!" he yelled, somersaulting in the air.  
  
  
  
"Capture it, capture it!" he cried, stars in his eyes. "I want that pudding she promised me!"  
  
  
  
Amanda grabbed a bowl, and skated after the card. She was careful not to slip. Meanwhile, Syaoran was putting trap spells all over the room.  
  
  
  
Finally, it was cpatured. Amanda used the wand to seal it.  
  
  
  
"Whew, " Amanda said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
  
  
Amanda was walking down the hall, when she heard cursing.  
  
  
  
"I just wnat to talk to you!" yelled a voice.  
  
  
  
She regonized it as Syaoran's. Just then, a figure flitted past her, and headed for the stairs. She saw Syaoran coming toward her.  
  
  
  
He glanced at her seriously. "Now would you listen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda, looking confused said, "Hoe?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran, looking as is he hit on an idea, cried, "Of course, it's the mirror Card!"  
  
  
  
He sped off in the other direction.  
  
  
  
Amanda raced after him. Suddenly, he stopped, staring.  
  
  
  
"Which one's the mirror card?" he cried.  
  
  
  
Amanda caught up with him, staring in horror as 3 Amandas started wrecking the ballroom.  
  
  
  
"It's the Mirror and Twin Card!" Syaoran cried. He ducked, as two Amandas came toward him.  
  
  
  
The real Amanda, on the other hand, was fighting them. She dodged a kick, and threw two punched on one of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
They staggered, and suddenly, Amanda was struck with a thought. If she attacked one of the twin cards, both of them would absorb or take the attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
She started punching, throwing kicks occasionally. Most of her punches were blocked, but all of her kicks connected. Finally, both Twins were staggered, and they fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda got out her star wand, and cried, "Twin Card, return to your power confined! Star Card!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda stood up, and looked around the ballroom. Syaoran was nowhere to be seen!  
  
  
  
  
  
She spotted the mirror card, who was alone, in the middle. She recogonized the slumped figure right next to the card.  
  
  
  
Syaoran! she screamed in her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akaya: How wassit? How wasssit? Please review! And to wish me a very happy birthday. That's why I updated anyways. Well, arriverderci! 


End file.
